polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
South African Republicball
|nativename = Zuid-Afrikaansche Republiek |founded = 1852, 1881 and 1914 |onlysuccessor = British Transvaalball |nexticon = British Transvaal |successor = Union of South Africaball |ended = 1877, 1902, 1915 |image = Transvall Republic.jpeg |government = Republic |language = Afrikaans Dutch |capital = Pretoriaball |predecessor = Klein Vrystaatball Nieuwe Republiekball }} South African Republicball, or commonly reffered to Transvaalball, Transvaal Republicball, or ZARball was a Boer republic that was located in northern South Africa. South African Republicball was born at first in January of 1852, and saw forceful annexation by UKball in 1877. South African Republicball soon later fought for, and won it's independence following it's victory over UKball in 1881 in what is known as the First Boer War. Made up of thousands of Voortrekkerballs, as well as 8balls of northern South Africa, South Africa Republicball expanded and grew wide and far rivaling UKball in influence and it's rich resources. South Africa Republicball maintained his independence up until his death in 1902 in the Second Boer War, where he as well as his brother Orange Free Stateball were incorporated into the Union of South Africaball. South African Republicball is often portrayed, like his brother as an excellent marksmen, as well as being fiercely territorial and yet caring for neighboring Boer Republicballs in the region. A fierce advocate for Boer unity in his early life South African Republicball attempted to fusion with his brother, Orange Free Stateball, however infighting had resulted into the outbreak of civil war in the region. This was due to fear that UKball would retract it's recognition of both of the ball's independence. The brief skirmishes in the young life of South African Republicball were known as the Transvaal Civil War. Nonetheless relations with his brother Orange Free Stateball began to deteriorate when war broke out with the neighboring 8balls, aiding his brother South African Republicball was then later denied any new lands conquered by the two brothers. Nonetheless the two remained close, and with the later outbreak of the Second Boer War over natural resources Orange Free Stateball came to the aid of his brother. Both declaring war on UKball they launched multiple pre-emptive strikes within UKballs colonies in Natal, and in the Cape Colonyball. However, as the war progressed heavy guerilla fighting as well as the implementation of British scorched earth tactices saw an end to the two's victories and lives. Both were defeated in 1902, but were then incorporated into what would be known as Union of South Africaball. History Great Trek and Birth Predating the birth South African Republicball Voortrekkerballs, decendants from Dutch Cape Colonyball, who migrated from the British Cape Colony for a multitude of reasons roamed the Southern Africa. Around 12,000 of these Voortrekkerballs participated in this 'Great Trek' (Afrikaans: Die Groot Trek). Into the South African interior. Multiple autonomous Boer Republicballs were established throughout the Transvaal and Transoranje. Particularly the Transoranje and parts of the Natal were left effectively depopulated as a result of tribal wars between the regional 8balls such as the Zulu Kingdomball. South African Republicball was born as a result of the co-operation of both the Voortrekkerballs and UKball who formally recognized the establishment of an independent Boer Republicball north of the Vaal River 1852 with over forty-thousand Voortrekkerballs. Their capital was located near rich gold mines, and much of their income came from this. The Transvaal, led by Paul Kruger, refused to grant political rights to Uitlanders and native Africans. All the while, British Imperialism was on the wane, and the British public's mood turned against the oppression of the sort practiced by the Boers. Under this justification, Cecil Rhodes organized "the Raid" to provoke the Transvaal government, and possibly take it over, which failed miserably. Kruger, perceiving an attack to be imminent, mobilized and invaded Natal (British Zululand), using advanced German Mauser rifles bought using gold profits. After Two Anglo-Boer Wars, Orange Free Stateball (Oranje or Transoranje), South-African Republicball (le stronkest) and British Cape Colony (BOOO, YOU SUCK) and Natal (ISI ZULU) formed the Union of South Africa. Relations * Orange Free Stateball - Transoranje, why not into Union?! Still is brother, and together we shall free South Africa from UKball! * UKball - WORSTCLAYREMOVEBRITISHFROMSOUTHAFRICA * Zulu Kingdomball - Savage 8ball Kingdom. REMOVE! Massacred countless Voortrekkerballs settling the Natal! But is kind of cool because they of kicked UK's ass at Isandlwana! (see Anglo-Zulu War) * Russiaball - Thankings for helps in Boer Wars and song! * Polandball - Thankings for help in Boer Wars! * Netherlandsball - Father! * Finlandball, Icelandball, Norwayball, Swedenball - Thankings for help in Boer Wars! * Germanyball - Thankings for help in Boer Wars! * USAball - Thankings for help in Boer Wars! * Italyball - Thankings for help in Boer Wars! * Irelandball - Thankings for help in Boer Wars! * Franceball - Thankings for help in Boer Wars! * Australiaball - did you of even helps Thankings for help in Boer Wars and some volunteers! Gallery Byz-Nederland.png Transvall_Republic.jpeg Category:South Africaball Category:Africa Category:Netherlandsball Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Christian Category:Afrikaans Speaking Countryball Category:Red Blue Green White